


Conflict

by SuggestiveScribe



Series: Conflict [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori blinked up at Momo and Momo put his other hand on one of Nitori's shoulders and said for the third time, "<i>I understand</i>." His mouth moved slowly over the words, and the way his gold eyes bored into Nitori made him realize that he did. He knew.</p><p>OR: Nitori struggles with his feelings and Momo is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict

Nitori was uncomfortable.

He was rummaging around, shuffling things across his cluttered desk in an attempt to distract himself. Practice had ended hours ago, but his mind was still somehow clinging to the way Rin had touched his lower back while giving him a few pointers and the way he had grinned and laughed as they spoke.

Nitori smacked his forehead against his desk. Now was not the time to be thinking about Rin-senpai. Now was the time to... what should he being doing? English homework! Yes, of course.

Nitori stood abruptly and padded over to his abandoned swim gear. Momo had gone out somewhere directly after practice and hadn't mentioned when he would be back. Nitori didn't mind, although it was weirdly quiet without him in the room. As quiet as when Rin had been his roommate.

Nitori's hand stalled as he picked up his swim trunks. How did it always circle back to him? Crimson eyes and flashing teeth pulled at the edges of Nitori's thoughts. Nitori squeezed his eyes shut against the images, the memories. Nitori's admiration of Rin had only grown over time. First it was his dedication and talent that attracted him. But now Rin was more than that; he was a great captain, a good friend, and a worthy role model. He was happier, and happiness looked great on Rin-senpai's face. His smile was bright and charming, his laugh was smooth and just the least bit bubbly. His eyes shone more than just when he was watching Nanase-senpai swim.

Nitori sighed at himself. He was in love with Matsuoka Rin.

At least he was aware of it.

Nitori forced his eyes open to continue looking for his bag. He needed his English book so he could work on his homework. That's what all of this had been about. After throwing aside everything he had brought back from practice, a high whine left Nitori's throat.

"I forgot it in the locker room," he complained to himself, dropping his hands in defeat. Nitori stood, sliding his feet into some slippers, "I guess it can't be helped," he said semi-cheerfully as he left his room. Nitori wouldn't complain too much about a further delay in starting his homework.

His walk to the gym was quiet; almost everyone was back in their dorms by now. Nitori's mind was still high on thoughts of Rin, however. It was sure to throw every remembered sideways glance, sly smile, and _oh the way water spills over his shoulders and down his spine_ , back to the forefront of his consciousness.

Nitori opened the doors to the pool, stepping through quietly as not to alarm anyone who might think there was someone goofing around. As he walked across the eerily lit poolside, he noticed a thin slice of golden light cutting through the darkness. It edged out the doors to the locker room, framing his destination.

"Hm," Nitori mused quietly to himself. Rin must have forgotten to turn it off when he closed up.

Nitori squinted as he approached, the contrast of the light shining through the darkness burning his eyes. Just as he was about to reach out to open the door, he heard someone speaking in a low voice. He dropped his hand and cocked his head, looking through the crack in the door.

He was surprised to see Rin-senpai there, but was more surprised to see Yamazaki as well. Nitori would have just walked in if not for the extreme _lack_ of distance between Rin and Yamazaki. Rin was leaning against a wall of lockers, smirking at Yamazaki as he stepped in even closer. Rin said something and Yamazaki responded, his voice the cool and composed growl that Nitori had become accustomed to. The difference now was that Yamazaki was smiling.

Yamazaki put one hand against the lockers behind Rin's back and drug his leg up between Rin's legs.

Nitori almost gasped as Rin gasped at the contact, his cheeks flushing but his grin not fading. Then Yamazaki was leaning down, in, and pressing his lips against Rin's.

Nitori felt his heart stall out. He felt a shiver of some strange emotion catch at his fingertips and shake up his arms.

Rin took no time to kiss him back. Before Nitori even had enough time to fully comprehend the situation in front of him Rin was opening his mouth, slipping his tongue into Yamazaki's and sighing against his lips. Yamazaki grabbed Rin's hip with his other hand, holding him firmly as he intruded Rin's space even more and pressed his hips against Rin's.

Nitori was blinking back a vortex of raw emotions that were flooding the roof of his mouth and the back of his eyes. His heart had finally started beating again, but now it was working at double over time, thumping unnecessarily loud and strong in his chest. 

Nitori took a step back but couldn't quite avert his eyes. His blood was rising hot and angry in his veins, but was still moving hot and heavy in places it definitely shouldn't.

Yamazaki lifted his fingers to his mouth and when he paused to flick his tongue over them Rin joined him, their tongues slipping past each other as they coated Yamazaki's fingers.

Yamazaki smirked at the sentiment and Rin chuckled a bit, lifting his hips off the locker.

Nitori's mind was moving slow, much slower than the situation unfolding in front of him. And before he had time to have the epiphany of " _why is Yamazaki wetting his fingers?"_ the answer was forced into fruition in front of his eyes.

Yamazaki's hand slid down the back of Rin's track pants and his eyes watched Rin's face carefully, stoically.

Then Rin's breath hitched in his throat, and when his back arched and he moaned Nitori's eyes blew wide open and his mouth dropped. 

Nitori whipped around. His feet sped off in the other direction. His face was hot and his heart was pumping and _was he hard_ and he just couldn't stand there and watch as Rin managed to give him a boner and break his heart into pieces at the same time.

Nitori's mind carried with his feet. Tears burned behind his eyes and he bit his lip into a straight line. Every footstep was a new thought. Are Rin and Yamazaki a couple? Were they a couple before Yamazaki transferred? Is Rin actually gay, or is it just Yamazaki he loves? _Does_ he love him? How long had they been doing this? Was Rin-senpai a _bottom_?

Nitori shoved away the thoughts. He swerved around a corner and was finally at his dorm, was finally away from the semi-public feeling he had roaming the halls even though he hadn't actually seen anyone.

As Nitori whipped the door to his room open and slammed it shut again, his chest was swirling with all sorts of emotions that didn't make sense together; anger and lust and frustration and understanding and need and _hurt_ , and he wasn't sure how to deal with one of them, let alone all at once. He squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned heavily against his door, pushing his weight against the wood as if someone had been chasing him. His chest was a whirring of heat, and the sensation made him feel tight all the way up through his throat. With his eyes forced closed he could pretend that he didn't feel the hiccup of tears trying to climb his throat. He could pretend that his eyes weren't hot and threatening to betray his emotions.

"Ah, Nitori-senpai!"

Nitori's eyes shot open, his heart stuttering in his chest.

Momo had taken a step toward him, but stopped abruptly upon seeing Nitori's face. His eyelids blinked quickly over his golden irises, displaying uncertainty for the first time since Nitori had met the younger boy. Nitori stared at him, unmoving and unblinking. There was a very primal, very wrong instinct that told him that if he didn't move then Momo would cease to see him.

"Nitori-senpai, are you alright?" Momo's voice asked, suddenly a little softer and was that a bit of nervousness that Nitori detected?

"Y--" Nitori swallowed hard, "yes." Then Nitori blinked and a tear ran down his cheek, streaking down his face with the weight of a meteor falling from the sky. Nitori and Momo's eyes grew larger in unison. Nitori cursed himself inwardly.

"Nitori-senpai, what's wrong?" Momo took another step toward him and Nitori almost flinched. He choked back the tears that pushed heavily behind his eyes. "Did you hurt yourself or--" Momo stopped again, his eyes focused on something other than his face. "Ah," he almost grunted, a noise that felt as reflexive as the way Momo double blinked in surprise.

Nitori wiped his face of emotion for a moment to look confused. He followed Momo's gaze, sweeping his eyes down over himself and-- oh.

Nitori was visibly half-hard through his shorts.

The explanation that left Nitori's throat ended up a high whine with a lilt of pleading desperation at the end.

"I--" the sound drug shrill from Nitori's chest as he put up his hands, his mouth twitching around for an explanation he didn't have, "You see, I--"

Momo stared at him with the most blank and frightening expression Nitori had ever seen in his life.

Nitori was now sweating. "I was--" he was cut off.

"Where were you coming from?"

"Huh?" Nitori asked in surprise, then shook his head since he had clearly heard the question. "The pool," he answered belatedly. "I left my bag in the locker room with my English assignment in it so--"

Momo's eyes flickered over Nitori, recognition hitting his features quickly.

Nitori stopped upon seeing that look. Momo blinked at him, understanding coloring his eyes but not changing the purposefully composed line of his mouth. Nitori didn't have his bag. Nitori realized this well past the point the words were already out of his mouth. He smacked his head back against the door, cringing his eyes closed at himself instead of the impact of his head against the wood.

 _Why had I told him the truth?_ Nitori begged himself the question.

"I think I understand," Momo had started to say, but Nitori threw up his hands.

"I'm going to go take a shower!" Nitori declared, not even bothering to open his eyes before he turned around the grab the handle of the door.

"Nitori-senpai, wait," Momo began, but Nitori was already pulling the door open, trying not to open his eyes because he knew more hot tears would pour out.

But before he could get a foot out the door it slammed shut and Momo was pulling on Nitori's wrist to turn him back around.

Nitori looked up at the taller boy, tears falling out of his eyes just like he knew they would.

Momo looked flustered in ways that Nitori couldn't quite identify, but he didn't bother. He was too busy hating himself to think about Momo's strange expression.

"I understand," Momo said again, his eyes wider and less guarded. He looked like he was trying to communicate with Nitori through thought rather than vocals with the way he stared down at him.

"No you don't," Nitori said, shaking his head. He was praying his voice didn't break, "if you did you wouldn't want to be around me, just--"

Momo slammed Nitori's captive wrist against the door and Nitori flinched. "Sometimes Matsuoka-senpai and Yamazaki-senpai go to clean up the pool late during the week right?" Momo asked with fierce eyes and a loud voice. Nitori blinked up at Momo and Momo put his other hand on one of Nitori's shoulders and said for the third time, " _I understand._ " His mouth moved slowly over the words, and the way his gold eyes bored into Nitori made him realize that he did. He knew.

Nitori broke eye contact, fat tears rolling down his face without pause. "Let me go take a shower," Nitori muttered under his breath, his voice low and flat.

"No," Momo answered softly.

Nitori managed glance up at Momo, if only to give him a dirty look. But when he looked at him he was met with a soft expression, and face that was closer than it was a moment ago.

"Why?" Nitori breathed, managing to still sound mildly offended.

Momo blinked slowly, then answered honestly, "Because I don't want you to cry."

Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against Nitori's. Nitori blinked in shock, but couldn't help but close his eyes as he felt the heat of Momo's lips and the light squeeze of his hand on his shoulder.

Nitori couldn't break away by leaning back since the door occupied all of that space, so he moved his head to the side, breaking the contact. "Momo-kun," he choked out, "what are you--"

Momo's hand released Nitori's wrist and slid around his hip instead, palm scraping against Nitori's length.

Nitori gasped, "Momo-kun, why?"

A small smirk pulled at the corner of Momo's mouth, but it still didn't break open his face and light the room like his usual expression. "I don't want you to be upset," he answered, "you can talk to me, use me to blow off steam... whatever." His smile pulled apart a little, white teeth bright against the shadows of his face.

"Well I--" but Momo interrupted him with another kiss. Nitori's heart was pumping out of time, his body shivering slightly at the feel of Momo's mouth and his hand caressing his length over clothing. Momo opened his mouth, lightly slid his tongue across Nitori's lower lip. Nitori was sighing into Momo's mouth before the thought of retreating even hit his consciousness.

He parted his lips and Momo's tongue entered, swiping across the roof of his mouth and across the other's tongue. Then Nitori was extending his tongue forward, pushing against the other boy's and feeling the hot friction of their collision.

Momo groaned slightly at the advancement, and the hand that had been moving diligently over clothes slid up to dive within Nitori's waistband. His fingers drug tingling sensation over Nitori's length and Nitori gasped again, breaking their kiss with a small whimper and an unintentional push of his hips into Momo's hand.

"Do you want me to stop?" Momo asked lowly against Nitori's ear.

Nitori couldn't answer. He was so conflicted, but this felt so _good_ and Momo's body against him was so _nice_. He wanted to reconnect their mouths, to taste the warm heat of his kouhai's tongue again.

"Nitori-senpai," Momo began again. Nitori shivered at how the name and honorific fell hotly from Momo's mouth. "Tell me. Do you want me to stop, or do you want me to keep going?"

Nitori pushed his hips even harder against the touch, looked up at Momo with glassy blue eyes and a hot blush across his cheeks, "Kee--" he gasped, "Keep going. Momo-kun."

A small sort of grunt rose from Momo's chest before he leaned back in, taking Nitori's mouth more aggressively this time. Nitori shuddered against the kiss, was breathing heavy through his nose as their tongues moved deftly between mouths.

Nitori could feel himself starting to shake more substantially. Momo's hand kept moving, but now he was slick with precum and stroking smoothly over the whole of Nitori's length with quick strokes.

"Ah--" Nitori gasped, "Momo-kun."

Momo apparently liked hearing his name. He sighed so heavily it was almost a groan, moved his hand even quicker over Nitori as the weight of his body pushed Nitori more firmly against the door.

Nitori closed off his mouth from kisses so that he could breathe. He could feel his head starting to spin, his limbs gathering with tension and heat on the verge of being released. "Momo-kun," Nitori said, his desperate voice close to a whine. His breath puffed against Momo's mouth, their faces so close that Nitori's lips still moved against Momo's as he spoke, "I'm going to--"

"Mm," Momo hummed happily.

The vibration from Momo's lips across to Nitori's almost tickled. But then Nitori felt a sudden peak, a desperate climb and plummet as he came. His hips bucked embarrassingly hard, his voice tearing from his throat in a low groan that he didn't think he was capable of. He spurt up onto his shirt and over Momo's hand. His retreating gasps all landed against Momo's mouth, and he finally was able to plant another real kiss on Momo's lips once his limbs went heavy and languid from pleasure.

When Momo pulled away Nitori frantically tore off his shirt and wiped himself down, readjusting his shorts and stuttering nonsensical apologies to Momo.

When he finally looked up again Momo's signature room brightening smile was smeared across his face, his eyes crinkling in happiness and victory. Nitori's face relaxed out of embarrassment for long enough to smile a genuine smile.

"Momo--" Nitori began, but Momo was already talking over him.

"I'll let you take a shower now if you want." His grin was impossible. It was impossible to smile that boldly, that genuine.

"Ah, good idea," Nitori said, yanking open a dresser drawer to throw literally any shirt over his half naked body. Then, cheeks darkening, Nitori added, "And thank you."

Momo blinked at him, cheeks only flushed as much as they were any other day. His gold eyes practically sparkled in the dim lighting, "No problem Nitori-senpai!" he declared. And then, his face pulling into something only slightly more serious, "Anytime." His eyes locked on Nitori.

Nitori blinked in surprise, then grinned nervously and announced his leave. As Nitori left the room and headed toward the showers he realized he might be interested in taking him up on that offer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
